1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders for smartphones, digital cameras, GPS devices, and other electronic devices or gadgets that feature visual displays.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Smartphones and tablet computers now commonly come with built-in GPS functionality. The increasing number of mobile applications (“apps”) providing location-based services creates a need for users to run and see these apps while driving an automobile. For example, a user may operate a smartphone as a GPS device and desire the smartphone to be in a safe, front view while driving.
Those smartphones and tablet computers also come with built-in camera functionality, making it desirable to mount such devices on tripods in order to snap photographs.